


One Of The Few

by ProwlsGirl



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going to Cybertron on a mission, Prowl had gotten captured by Shockwave when he just gotten there.  The Decepticon that was left on Cybertron thought to test out a new computer virus Megatron had order him to create for the Autobots on Prowl.  While the new virus start at Prowl’s systems, can Prowl escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “blah” – Normal human speck  
>  _blah_ – thinking  
>  ‘ _blah’_ – Comm. Specking

            Prowl hid in the shadows near the Decepticon’s space bridge.  His mission was simple enough.  Get to Cybertron and assist the femme Autobots.  It was getting there was the hard part.  He had to rush in with out being seen when they send a new shipment of Energon cubes.  He carefully watched the Decepticons and waited for an opening.  When he saw it, he made a run for it.  But sadly Prowl was spotted by Ravage; who in turn told its master Soundwave.  “Megatron.” Soundwave spoke “We have an Autobot trying to use the space bridge.”

            “Decepticons get him!” Megatron shouted.

            “Don’t worry Megatron.” Starscream said with a smirk “I’ll get him with my Null Ray.”  Before Megatron could stop him, Starscream hit Prowl with it just as Prowl got close to the door as it slowly started to close.  The ray had temporally knocking Prowl offline and fully falling into the door opening.  The space bridge starts to open and sends the Energon cubes and Prowl to Cybertron.

            “Starscream, you idiot!” Megatron shouted as he hit Starscream in the face.

 

\- - -

 

            On Cybertron, Shockwave was ready for the Energon shipment.  When the doors open he not only got the Energon cubes, but the temporally offline Prowl as well.  ‘ _Shockwave, report._ ’ Megatron’s voice and face appeared on a near by screen.

            “Energon cubes had arrived Lord Megatron.” Shockwave said “And also a little something?”

            ‘ _Yes that Autobot, Prowl, thanks to Starscream’s idiotic shooting.  But we’ll use Optimus’ second in command to our purpose._ ’

            “What you have in mind Lord Megatron?”

            ‘ _Is that new computer virus you created ready yet?_ ’

            “Yes, but it hasn’t been tested yet.”

            ‘ _Well I think we found our **grateful volunteer**._ ’ Megatron’s image smirked.

            “I understand Lord Megatron.”

 

\- - -

 

            When Prowl came back online, he had no idea were he was.  He could see a metal ceiling above him.  _What in Primus happen?_ He thought to himself _The last thing I remember was running to the space bridge..._   He tried to sit up but found himself strapped to a metal table.  _What in Primus..._   Suddenly Shockwave came into Prowl’s line of vision.

            “It seems you are wake Autobot.” Shockwave said.  If Shockwave had some type of face, he would have been smirking evilly about now.

            “Shockwave.” Prowl said with a sneer “What the scum of Unicron are you trying to do?  If you want to get information from me, then you just have to get it out of my cold non functioning spark-less body.”

            “Oh you are so wrong on that Autobot.” said Shockwave “If I would have done that, you won’t be even speaking right now.  Megatron has other plans for you.”

            “There nothing Megatron can do to me.”

            “That’s where you are wrong with that.” said Shockwave “That’s two strikes in a row where you become wrong.  And here I thought you were the more logical Autobot.”  Prowl just glare madly at the Decepticon.  Shockwave turns to get something, and when he turns back; he had an upload cord and plug it into a special slot on Prowl’s chest.

            “What are...” Prowl started to ask, then light blue optics went wide as something very painful got uploaded into his systems.  The pain soon got so great that he went offline once more.

            “Stage one is complete.” Shockwave said to himself happily “Lord Megatron will be quite pleased.”

 

\- - -

 

            The next time Prowl came back online, his vision was unfocused, and for the oddest reason, he’s body felt weak.  _What did Shockwave...do to me...?_   He notices the Decepticon wasn’t around.  _I got to...get out of here..._   He soon found out he wasn’t strapped down anymore when he tried to move.  After a couple of minutes of slowly moving his weak body, he finally got off the table.  Even on his legs, he felt a bit unsteady but that didn’t stop him.  _Got to..._ he thought as he slowly started to head back towards the space bridge _get back...to Earth...and to others..._  

 

\- - -

 

            When he finally came to the room where the space bridge was, Shockwave wasn’t there either.  _Shockwave’s probably doing...something for Megatron..._   Prowl thought as he weakly head over to the controls, relieved that the bridge was reenergized to do another run.  _Got to...hurry before Shockwave...decide to return..._   Prowl started to press the buttons for the space bridge.  Once the door to it opened, Prowl headed over to it.  At that moment Shockwave had just returned.

            “You will not escape Autobot!” Shockwave commanded and transformed into his laser gun form to shoot at Prowl.  But sadly Shockwave missed as Prowl ducked into the small room for the space bridge and its door closed, sending Prowl back to Earth.  “You can run Autobot, but you can’t out run that virus that’s starting its course on your systems.”

 

\- - -

 

            Then space bridge on Earth opens again, the Autobots were there, thinking Shockwave was sending something for the Decepticons.  “Say Prime...” started Jazz “Isn’t odd that those Decepticons aren’t around then their space bridge is opening?”

            “I know Jazz but we can’t take that chance.” said Optimus, he and the others ready their weapons as the space bridge closed and its doors slowly open.  “Autobots...” he started then they saw a familiar hand weakly took a hold of the opening and a very familiar weak shacking frame slowly coming into view.

            “...O-Opt...” a very weak Prowl started as he tried to walk over to the other Autobots that just stood a couple of feet in front of him “...imus...”

            “Prowl!” Optimus shouted worriedly when his second in command suddenly collapsed just when the bot was a couple of steps in front of him, so Optimus had easily caught him from hitting the hard ground below them.

            Ratchet came near and didn’t like what he saw.  “Let’s get him back to base.” He said “He doesn’t look so good.”

 

\- - -

 

            Back at Autobot Headquarters, Ratchet was trying to figure out what was wrong with Prowl.  “So do you know what going on with him, Ratchet?” asked Optimus, he was the only other one in the Ratchet’s Medical Bay at the time.

            “Not quite really sure...” said Ratchet “So fare all I know that he’s very low on Energon.  I might need Perceptor and Wheeljack’s help on figuring out why he’s so low on Energon.”

            “Sadly those two are out on a mission right now.” said Optimus “They won’t be back until tomorrow.”

            “Well I guess until then I’ll just give Prowl a little Energon boost.” Ratchet said.


	2. Chapter 2

            Prowl slowly got out of the base.  He sighed sadly and weakly.  He hated not able to work, even though both Optimus and Ratchet advise him not to until they figure out what Shockwave had done to him, and fix the problem but that wasn’t going to happen until Wheeljack and Perceptor returns from their mission.  _...Maybe a short drive will clear my thought processors..._ he thought as he transforms into his alt form and drove off.

 

\- - -

 

            As Prowl drove, something happened.  His engine suddenly decided to give out on him, making him come to a complete stop in the middle of the highway he was driving on.  _...Primus...what just happen...?_   Prowl tried to start his engine again but an odd sound was coming from it instead.  _...Primus...what is wrong with me...?_   Prowl tries again but the odd sound came again.  _...This is not good..._   Prowl tries to transform back into his bot form but found out he could not.  _...Scratch that...  ....This is VERY bad..._   Prowl got very worried.  One he was out in the middle of no where on a highway.  Two his engine didn’t want to start.  And three he couldn’t even transform back into his real form.  Prowl thought he was going be stuck there forever until a familiar yellow VW beetle was nearing him, coming from the other direction.  _...Is that Bumblebee...?_

            Once the VW got closer it stopped right next to him and Spike pecked out from the passenger side window.  “Prowl?” he started confused “What you doing out here in the middle of a highway?”

            “I’m sure it’s not looking at the view.” Bumblebee said.

            “...I have...a little problem...” Prowl spoke weakly.

            “You okay Prowl?  You don’t sound so hot.” said Spike as he got out so Bumblebee could transform.

            "...My engine is over heating...and won't start...."

            "Maybe we should help take you to see Ratchet?" suggested Bumblebee.

            "...No good...  ...I was just there..."

            "He's not there?"

            "...He was...but he doesn’t know what's wrong...  ...He wants me to wait until...Wheeljack and Perceptor returns..."

            "And you decided to get some air?"

            "...Well can't do...anything else since Optimus and Ratchet...told me I can't work until they can figure...out what Shockwave did..."

            "Yeah I guess..."  Prowl tried to start his engine again, and the same odd sound came out.

            "That doesn't sound good..." Bumblebee said.

            "...Yeah..." Prowl spoke weakly, sadly the Energon Ratchet had given him had started to run out.

            "Let's get you back to base..." Spike suggested.

            "...H-How...?" Prowl asked weakly.

            "We should call Hoist?"  Bee nodded.  Prowl's engine tried to start up again.  Spike and Bee winced at the sound.  "Maybe you should stop trying that..." started Spike.

            "Yeah... That sounds really bad..." agreed Bumblebee.

            "...I-I can't..."

            "Oh..."  At that moment a familiar sound of an 18 wheeler was coming near.

            "Sir!" Bumblebee called.  Optimus and Ratchet near and transforms.  At that moment Prowl's engine tried to start again.  Bee and Spike winced.

            Ratchet near Prowl.  "What happen Prowl?" he asked.

            "...D-Don't know...my engine just decided to...quit on me..." The new arrivals winced.

            "Prowl...." started Optimus "Maybe we should take you back to base."

            "Yes Sir..."  Optimus gently place a hand on Prowl's hood.  He had to pull it away.

            "Is something wrong Optimus?" asked Spike.

            "It's hot... Really hot..."

            Prowl's engine tried to start again.  "Primus Prowl, don't do that." said Ratchet sternly "It could cause some damage."

            "...I-I can't....help it..."

            "Let's just get him back to base..."

            "Say Prime." Bumblebee started "It might be easier to take Prowl over to Spike's place."

            "Yeah, my dad might be able to help." said Spike.  Optimus nodded.

            He then transformers and his trailer open up.  "Get Prowl into my trailer." he said.  They pushed Prowl into it.  Once Prowl was inside and Optimus' trailer door closes, "Let's go."

            “Yes Sir!"  With that everyone fallowed Optimus towards Spike's place.

 

\- - -

 

            It wasn’t until the next day when Perceptor and Wheeljack finally returned.  At Sparkplug’s shop, the two bots, Ratchet, and Optimus was there.  Perceptor was in his alt form looking over Prowl, since his alt form can take a microscopic look.  Once he was finished, Perceptor transforms back.  “This is not good.” He finally said.

            “What’s wrong?” asked Optimus.

            “It seems Shockwave gave Prowl some type of new computer virus.” Perceptor said “It’s messing up Prowl’s systems pretty badly.”

            “...C-Can you fix it...?” Prowl asked weakly.

            “It might take awhile.” said Wheeljack “This new virus is something we never came across.”

            “How long of a while?” Optimus asked.

            “We’re not really sure, sir.” said Perceptor.

            “...P-Primus...”

            Optimus gently place a hand on Prowl’s roof, way from the heat of his hood.  “Don’t give up Prowl.” he said to his second in command “I’m sure they will do their best to fix this.”

            “...I-I hope so...”


	3. Chapter 3

            Weeks past, and Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Perceptor were still trying to figure out a way to stop the virus that was running rampet through Prowl’s systems.  Meanwhile Sparkplug was doing something else in the building of his mechanic shop when he stop when he heard a sound of a engine trying to turn over, sputtering in what humans would say it sounded like some bad coughing.  He put down his tools and came over to where the sound was coming from.  He gently places a hand on Prowl’s hood.  The second of command’s engine was getting heated up as Prowl tried to get his engine turned over.  At that moment Spike had drove into the shop with Bumblebee.  “Hey dad,” Spike started as he got out letting Bumblebee transform “How’s Prowl doing?”

            “He’s not doing so well.” Sparkplug said softly “His engine is starting to heat up badly, and it’s not wanting to start.”  He went to get a gallon of cool water at was sitting near by.  “I hope Ratchet and Wheeljack are coming up with something to stop the virus.”

            “They are still working on it.” said Bumblebee.  The humans could tell the little bot was worried.

            Sparkplug sighed as he came back over to Prowl with the container of the water.  “Well I guess we have to have Prowl as comfortable as possible until then.” He said.  He gently opens Prowl’s hood.

            That movement had woken the second in command a bit.  “...W-Who...?” Prowl’s voice came in very weakly.

            “Easy Prowl, it’s just me.” said Sparkplug.

            “...O-Oh...S-Sparkplug...  ...W-What you...d-doing...?”

            “Your engine is over heating a bit.  I’m just going to try and cool it down.  Is that okay?”

            “...Y-Yeah...”

            Sparkplug smiled a bit.  “I’m sure this will make you feel a bit better.” he said as he started to work.

            “Hey Prowl, how you feeling?” Bumblebee decided to ask since the second in command was a bit awake for now.

            “...M-My systems are...a bit s-slow...”

            “Hey don’t worry Prowl, I’m sure Ratchet and Wheeljack will come up with something soon to stop it.” said Spike.

            “...I-I hope...s-so...  ...M-My systems...c-can’t take...m-much more of...t-this...”

            Sparkplug closed Prowl’s hood.  “How’s that feel, better?” he asked him.

            “...A-A bit...  ...T-Thanks...”

            At that moment Optimus and Ratchet, in their alt forms, rolled in.  “You came up with something for Prowl, Ratchet?” Bumblebee asked once the two transforms in their real forms.

            “Well...” Ratchet started “Not anything to stop the virus.”

            “...Y-You know...h-how to...l-let someone’s...s-spirit down...” Prowl spoke.

            “With that attitude Prowl I might not go and lighten up some of those problems then.” said Ratchet with his arms cross.

            “...S-Sorry...  M-Must be the virus...m-messing with my...t-thought processors probably...”

            “One thing Perceptor and Wheeljack did figure out that Prowl’s transformation problem can be fix and set up so the virus won’t mess it up again.” said Optimus.

            “So dose that means Prowl can go back to the base?” asked Bumblebee.

            “Yes but you will still be off duty until we work more on figuring out how to stop it.” Ratchet added as he looked towards Prowl.

            “...W-Well as long...as I won’t...b-be stuck here...” Prowl weakly spoke “...N-No offence Sparkplug...y-your shop is nice...b-but I don’t want to live...f-forever here...”

            “None taken.” said Sparkplug, then he looked towards Optimus “But what is going to happen if you guys need to fight Decepticons and no one is around for Prowl?”

            “At least one of us will stay behind just in cause.” Optimus said.

            Ratchet came over to Prowl and opens the part he needs to get to Prowl’s transformation system.  After a couple of minutes, Ratchet closes the part he was working on.  “Okay Prowl, try transforming.” he said.

            “...O-Okay...”  It took a bit, but Prowl slowly transforms back into his bot form.  He nearly lost his balance from being stuck in his alt form for so long, if it wasn’t for Ratchet and Bumblebee being there to hold him steady.

            “We gotha Prowl.”  He weakly smiled a thanks at Bumblebee.

 

\- - -

 

            When the small group comes back to base, there was a few Autobots that was hanging out in the main room who stop what they were doing when they saw them.  Many smiled happily when they saw Prowl returned as well.  When the group transformed, Prowl was the last and was being steady by Ratchet.  “Hey Jazz.” he started “Come over here and give me a hand helping Prowl to his quarters.”

            “Sure thing.” said Jazz as he came over and went to the other side of Prowl “Hey buddy, how ya doing?”

            “...W-Weak...”

            “Hey don’t worry Prowl; we’ll all be around to help ya.” Jazz said with a smile.

            “...T-Thanks...”  Optimus, Bumblebee, and the Autobots that was there in the room, watched Ratchet and Jazz gently lead Prowl out the room.

            “Okay everyone.” Optimus said “Back to work, let Prowl rest.”  Many bots agree and went back to what they were doing.

 

\- - -

 

            Ratchet and Jazz finally help Prowl to his quarters.  Just as they gently led him to his recharge bed, Prowl’s engine; even though he wasn’t in his alt form; made the odd sputtering sound which Prowl tried to suppress the sound from coming out his mouth in a sense of a coughing form.  His engine had started to heat up again.  “Easy Prowl.” Ratchet said gently as he and Jazz gently help the second in command to sit on the recharge bed.  Usually Ratchet wasn’t a bot that hardly show any good bedside manner, but with what was happening to Optimus’ second in command at the moment, Ratchet was uncharacteristically showing it now.  Ratchet found some cool water near by that he had asked one of the Autobots to place before he had went to fix Prowl’s transformation system.  He gently took one of the gallons and came back over.  Using his free hand, Ratchet gently opens Prowl’s chest area, where if Prowl was in his alt mode; his hood would be at.  He found the spot where he can safely pour the water to cool Prowl’s over heating engine.  “Take it easy...” Ratchet said gently again when he heard Prowl’s engine making the sound again as he slowly started to pour the water into the special opening “I’m almost done.”  After the last of the water was gone, Ratchet gently closed Prowl’s chest.  “Get some rest Prowl.” he suggested as he and Jazz gently help Prowl lay down “One of us will come and check in on you after our work is done.”

            “...O-Okay...”  Jazz and Ratchet watched as Prowl weakly drifted off to sleep.

            “Is Prowl going be okay, Ratchet?” Jazz asked worriedly as they quietly walked out of Prowl’s quarters.

            “It hard to tell with that virus the Decepticons use is doing to his systems.” Ratchet said as they started down the hall “Me and Wheeljack are still working on a way to get rid of it.”

            “But what I don’t get, is why the Decepticons just did it to Prowl?”

            “It must have been just created and Shockwave need something to test it on.  I’m guessing Prowl was at the wrong place at the wrong time when he tried to get to Cybertron for that mission.”


	4. Chapter 4

            It was evening at Autobot headquarters, Jazz was on duty patrolling the halls.  This duty was usually for Prowl with his never ending patience, but Jazz had to take it over.  As he walked the halls, he passed Prowl’s quarters is when he stopped when he heard the familiar odd sputtering sound coming from inside.  Jazz slowly opens the door and peer inside.  He smiled solemnly at what he saw.  The second in command wasn’t sleeping well, lying on one side; and sadly looking worse for wear.  Jazz slowly walked in and over to Prowl’s bedside.  Jazz gently and softly place a hand on the second in command’s chest and didn’t like what he felt.  Prowl’s engine was over heating again.  He moved his hand and gently places it on Prowl’s shoulder and started to gently shake the bot before him.  “Prowl...” he called softly to him “Prowl wake up buddy.”

            It took awhile until unfocused optics open and stares into his.  “...J-Jazz...?”

            Jazz smiled a bit at him.  “Hey buddy.” he said softly to him “It sounds like yer engine is bothering ya again.”  As if on cue, Prowl’s engine made the odd sputtering sound again.

            “...I-I guess...y-you’re...r-right...”  Jazz smiled a bit again at him as he helps Prowl to sit up.  “...W-What...t-time is...i-it...?”

            “About ten at night.” said Jazz as he gently opens up the Prowl’s chest and gently pour some cool water in the same place he had saw Ratchet did.

            “...W-Whose...”

            Jazz knew what Prowl was going to ask.  “I am.” he said with a smile as the last of the water was finished and he gently closes Prowl’s chest.

            “...T-Thanks...”

            Jazz smiled softly at Prowl.  “Yer welcome.” he said “How’s that feel?”

            “...A-A bit...b-better...”

            “Ya need anything else Prowl?”

            Prowl weakly shock his head.  “...N-No...b-but thanks...a-anyways, Jazz...”

            “Hey what’s what buds are for.” Jazz said with a smile as he help Prowl lie back down.

 

\- - -

 

            At bit later that night, Jazz was heading back down the hall where Prowl’s quarters were.  He stops in front of Prowl’s door thinking weather or not to check on the second in command.  _Nah, I’ll let him sleep.  He needs it._ he thought.  But just as Jazz started back on his way he was stopped by a sound coming from behind Prowl’s door.  It sounded like the odd sputtering sound but it sounded MUCH worse.  This put up alarms in Jazz’s thought processors.  _That’s NOT right!_   Jazz rush back to Prowl’s door and quickly opens it.  What Jazz saw through his own optics was something he didn’t like at all.  From normal eyes it looked like Prowl was in a peaceful deep sleep, but that was fare from it.  It was the constant sputtering, with sounded a bit quieter then normal was that had told Jazz differently.  He rush to the second in command’s side and first place a hand on Prowl’s chest, only to bring it away fast.  _Dang, his engine is heating up very badly!_   Jazz started to shake Prowl.  “Prowl!” he called out to him “Prowl!  Wake up!”  Jazz got very worried when Prowl didn’t make a sound or the movement to wake up.  Jazz now did the only thing he knew to do; he gently lifted Prowl into his arms and rush out, running at full speed towards Ratchet’s room.  “Hold on Prowl.” He softly spoke to the bot in his arms “We’re almost there buddy.”

 

\- - -

 

            Ratchet was fast asleep when he was rudely awakened by someone kicking at his door VERY hard.  He mumbles Cybertronian curses as he sleepily went to his door.  “Do you KNOW what time is this...?” he started to say as he open his door until he was meet with site of Jazz holding Prowl in his arms  “Jazz?”

            “Something is wrong with Prowl, Ratchet.” Jazz said worriedly “His engine is over heating badly I can’t get him to wake up.”

            “Okay, calm down Jazz.” Ratchet said “Take him to the Medical Bay.  I’ll be right there.”  Jazz nods and race off.

 

\- - -

 

            Once at the Medical Bay, Jazz was worriedly watching as Ratchet came into room.  Just as Ratchet hook Prowl up to one his machines to check on Prowl’s systems; alarms went off within the room.  “This is not good.” said Ratchet as he rushes to a part of the room to get some stuff.

            At that same moment, the door to the Medical Bay opens and Optimus had come in.  “What in Primus is going on Ratchet?  My data pad at my office was going off and...” he started until he saw Prowl on Ratchet’s table.  He looked over at Jazz and notices the very worried look his third of command had on his face.   “Jazz.” He started slowly and calmly but his own voice was truly telling everyone in the room how worried he was as well “What happened?”

            “Long story short Prime,” Jazz started “I was patrolling the halls and I was passing Prowl’s room, heard some sputtering...but it was different then normal...I went in to check on him...  Well I found him like this...I tried to wake him up...”

            “Okay Jazz cool your circuits.” Optimus said calmly.  He saw Ratchet at time had taken the stuff he needed and was racing back over to where Prowl lied.  “Ratchet...” he started slowly “Do you know what’s the matter with Prowl?”

            Ratchet looked up at him, he looked a bit worried.  “It’s something not good.” He said “The virus badly mess up with his energon systems.  It’s not letting Prowl get full use of energon.  If I don’t get Prowl hook up to a constant Energon line...”

            “Yes?”

            “...His spark will die...”

 

\- - -

 

            Prowl felt a familiar presence on his chest when he slowly opens his badly unfocused optics, moaning very weakly.  “Easy Prowl...” a familiar voice was heard “We were afraid we nearly lost you to the Matrix back there.”

            Prowl tried to focus his optics towards the voice.  “...O-Opti-mus...?”  A very blurry shape of his leader’s face came into view.

            The shape nods.  “Ratchet had to hook you up to an energon line.  The virus mess up your energon systems pretty badly.  Good thing Jazz came to check on you when he did or you would have been lost to the Matrix by morning.”

            “...D-Decepticons...t-think of...e-everything...”

            “Ratchet and Wheeljack are going into over drive to find a cure for the virus.” Optimus spoke calmly “So try and hang in there, Prowl.”

            “...I-I’ll...t-try...s-sir...”

 

\- - -

 

 

            The next day; Bumblebee, Spike and Sunscreen sat around the Rec Room of in the base playing Go Fish.  “Hey after this game, let’s pay Prowl a visit?” suggested Bumblebee “I’m sure Prowl will like some company.  Got any three’s Spike?”

            “Go Fish.”

            “I’m not all too sure Ratchet will let us.” the smaller pink femme Autobot spoke.

            “Why would Ratchet won’t?” Spike asked.

            “Yeah, what you talking about, Sunscreen?”

            The femme looked seriously at them.  “Didn’t you hear?”

            “Hear what?”

            “Prowl got worse last night.” Sunscreen spoke “Jazz couldn’t wake him up last night.  Ratchet had to hook him up to an Energon line or Prowl’s spark would have gone out.”

            "Oh wow!" Spike exclaimed, growing much more solemn about his condition.

            "He's that sick huh?" Bumblebee said, more upset than Spike.

            Sunscreen nods.  "That's what I heard." she said.  Bumblebee stood up.

            "Where you going?" asked Spike.

            "To see if what Sun said was true."

            "And I said Ratchet might not let you in." Sunscreen said.

            "Then I'll ask him if he doesn't," he replied not turning around.

            Sunscreen sighed as she put down her cards.  "Fine, we'll all go and ask him." she said.

            "You...don't have to come," Spike said, sensing her irritation.

            "No I want to." said Sunscreen.  At that moment the twins ran into the room and by the looks of it their bodies were covered in pint scrapes.

            "Sunscreen!" Sunstreaker whine "We need some paint."

            "PRIMUS!  What do you two keep thinking?!" Sunscreen shouted at them "What did you two do?!"

            "Well...It's like this..." Sideswipe started.

            "We were...racing.  I looked back to see Sides eating my dust and I crashed into some rocks.  Sides followed shortly after...  Please?" he whined "Just look at me..."  Sideswipe was quiet, but he had an unhappy look on his face.

            Sunscreen narrows her optics at them.  "Primus, this is like the third time this week!" she bitch at them "Can't you two, NOT mess up your paint every few seconds!"

            "...Sunny...she's had it this time..."

            "Come oooonnnn..." Sunstreaker whined.  "Pleaaaaassseee?"

            "Should I paint the both of you pink to teach you a lesson?!"

            "MEEP!" said Sideswipe.

            "No!  Not pink!  Anything but pink!"

            Sunscreen glared at them still.  "And what's wrong with pink?" she sneered.

            "Sunny!  Don't piss her off!"  Spike and Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh about all this.  A little Autobot who was at least half their age was giving them a serious run for their money.

            At that moment Sunscreen uncle, Grapple, had came in.  "Okay what's all the yelling about in here?" the crane Autobot asked.

            " **-heavy sigh-** Nothing Uncle.  Just these two 'pretty boys' keep needing new paint jobs," she growled.

            Grapple looked over at the twins.  "Boys..." he started "You do know Sunscreen doesn’t like it when you two do this.  And with everything going on and with Prowl..."

            "What do you mean, 'and with Prowl'?" Sideswipe asked getting serious.  Sunstreaker forgot about himself and looked at Grapple curiously.

            "Don't tell me you two didn't hear?" Grapple said.  They shook their heads.  Bumblebee sighed impatiently.  Spike put a hand on his arm in a comforting gesture.

            "Prowl got worse last night." Sunscreen said as she cross her arms across her chest.

            The twins immediately grew upset and guilty.  "And here we were, thinking very selfishly about ourselves, Sunny," Sideswipe said.

            "Primus...now I feel bad..." Sunstreaker said sadly.

            "You should.  You're more vain than a mirror," huffed Bumblebee, his patience wearing thin.

            "We should do something Sunny." said Sideswipe "We should cheer old Prowl up."

            "...Yeah.  My looks can wait."

            "That's the most unselfish thing I've heard you say yet," said Sunscreen.

            "Let's just hurry," Bumblebee almost spat.

            "Hold on." Grapple said "You are not ALL going to bust into the med bay.  Ratchet is going to get pissed and you know how he feels about people going into his med bay while he's working."

            "How about two at a time?" suggested Spike "Bee and I will go first."

            "We'll have to ask Ratchet when we get there." said Grapple "I think Optimus and Jazz are still in there since this morning."  Bumblebee gave a worried and irritated sigh.  With that the group headed to the Medical Bay.  Grapple knocked politely on the door.  At that minute the door opens and there stood Optimus.  He looked down at the small group that was there.

            "Let me guess, you are all here about Prowl."  Everyone nods.  Optimus smiled and turned away.  "Stay here while I ask Ratchet."  Everyone waited as Optimus disappeared back into the room.  "Prowl has visitors, Ratchet," he said.

            Ratchet looked up from what he was doing.  "How many?" he asked with a sigh "And who?"

            "A lot.  Sunscreen, Grapple, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, and Spike.”

            Ratchet sighed.  "Wow yer very popular today Prowl, old buddy." Jazz said with a smile at a very weak Prowl.

            He smiled weakly back.  "...Th-that's...g-good...to...kn-know..."

            "Fine...but only two at a time." Ratchet said.

            Optimus nodded and went back to the doorway.  "It's alright with Ratchet, but only two at a time."

            "Spike and Bee said they want to go first, sir." said Grapple.

            "Alright.  Jazz and I will leave," he said turning away again.  "Come on Jazz." Optimus said to his first Lt.

            "Looks like ya got some other company.  I'll catch ya later, pal."

            Prowl nods weakly.  "...Y-Yeah..."  Jazz smiled before leaving the room with Optimus.  At that moment Bumblebee and Spike came in.

            "...Hey Prowl..." Bumblebee said slowly, worry all over his face.

            "...H-Hey...B-Bee...S-Spike..."

            "How you feeling?"  Spike just waved with a solemn smile.

            "...H-How...d-do you...h-humans put it...?  ...L-Like crap..."  Spike couldn't help but laugh.  Prowl tired to smile a bit.

            "Don't worry," Bumblebee sneered as he put a hand on Prowl's, "I'll demolish that creep into space dust."

            "...T-Thanks Bee..."

            "Hey, what are friends for?  I swear that scrap heap is going to wish he was never built when I'm through with..."

            "Easy, Bee.  Shockwave is not that easy to take down, especially by yourself." said Spike.

            Bumblebee sighed.  "I know..." he said "I just..."

            Spike nodded.  "Me too, Bumblebee."  Prowl had been weakly watching them from his unfocused optics.

            He laughed weakly.  "Y-you...w-wouldn't...s-stand...m-much of...a chance..." he said, having analyzed the situation in his mind.  Bumblebee and Spike couldn't help but smile.  They were a bit happy that virus didn't mess with Prowl's straight thinking.  Prowl smiled weakly back.  All the sudden, his hand under Bumblebee's clenched tightly in pain.  He "coughed" more horribly than before and his chest over heated faster and hotter than it had yet.  At that moment Ratchet came over.

            "Everyone out," he said sternly.

            "...But..." Bumblebee protested, too worried to leave.

            "OUT!"

            "Come on, Bee.  We'll come back later." said Spike, he also sounded worried.  Bumblebee looked almost scared, but followed Spike out anyway.  He knew Ratchet needed to help him NOW.

 

\- - -

 

            The others that was still out side, saw the look on the two's face when they came out.  "What happen?" Sunscreen asked.  Bumblebee was quiet and just turned down the hall.  He was headed to Optimus without stopping.

            "What happened Spike?" Grapple asked when they knew they won't get anything from Bumblebee.

            "Something real bad.  Prowl just had his worst attack yet."

            "Dang no wonder Bee was running so fast." said Sideswipe.  The others nodded, especially Spike.

 

\- - -

 

            Bumblebee ran into the main room where Optimus was.  "OPTIMUS!" he shouted.

            Optimus looked up from the screen he was watching and turns towards Bumblebee.  "Bumblebee?  What's the matter?" he asked.

            "Something HAS to be done about Prowl!"

            "I know Bumblebee." said Optimus "Wheeljack and Ratchet are trying their best."

            "It's not enough!  Permission to go to Cybertron and get some information from Shock-..."

            "No Bumblebee." said Optimus "It will be too dangerous.  What if Shockwave did the same to you as he did with Prowl?"

            "We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

            "I know you are worried about Prowl." Optimus said calmly "We are all worried about him.”  He grew quiet.  Optimus came over and place a hand on his shoulder.  "I promise we'll think of something." he said.  Bumblebee just nodded slowly.

            Optimus smiled solemnly.  The upset worry Bumblebee felt was mutual.  At that moment, Wheeljack ran in, Perceptor on his heels.  "Prime sir, permission to go to Cybertron," said Wheeljack.

            Optimus looked at them with a confused look.  "Why may I ask?" he asked.

            "It's urgent.  The virus has gone critical..."

            "AND, Ratchet demanded we go to Cybertron to try and get the anti-virus out of Shockwave," Wheeljack jumped, sensing one of Perceptor’s rants.

            "I see..." Optimus said.  Bumblebee got very worried again.  "You two aren't going alone.  Shockwave might plan on you two coming."

            "Permission to go with them."

            "...Alright, but not alone.  The three of you will need extra back up.  I don't want to take any chances."

            "Yes sir."  Optimus left to go gather more Autobots for the mission.

            "You two think Shockwave will have an anti-virus?" Bumblebee asked the two still worried.

            "There's a small possibility, but it isn't likely.  I can analyze the program and decode it, creating my own-..."

            "What's he's TRYING to say is, even if Shockwave doesn't, we can create an anti-virus from the virus program itself," said Wheeljack.

            "Oh...."

            "Don't worry, Bee.  We'll figure out something okay?" Wheeljack said.  Bumblebee nods.  Optimus returned with Bluestreak, Jazz, and Ironhide.

            "So...how are we going to get to Cybertron?" asked Ironhide.

            "Easy." said Jazz "Just high jack the Decepticons’ space bridge."

            "We'll stop anyone who gets in our way," sneered Bumblebee.

            "Easy everyone.  You can't just rush into this.  As urgent as it is, I don't want to risk your lives.  I'm sure Prowl wouldn't want that either."

            "You have a point, Prime." said Ironhide.

            "Once you figure out a good plan, you can go.  As urgent as it is, try not to rush.  I don't want anyone getting hurt."  The group nods.  Optimus nodded and left.  The group looked at each other and decided on a well thought out plan of attack before packing enough for the mission and leaving.

 

\- - -

 

            Meanwhile, in the med bay, Ratchet sighed heavily.  Prowl was safely offline, closely monitored, with a larger energon line.  He was also hooked up to a machine that was working hard on keeping his engine components at a constant temperature.  Ratchet had to result to a small dose of liquid nitrogen to cool it down this time.  "...Primus...  I hope they hurry back...  I don't know if I can do anymore..."


	5. Chapter 5

            The group slowly crept to the Decepticons' space bridge.  The Decepticons were there, getting another shipment of supplies.  "Okay remember the plan?" Jazz asked quietly to the group.  They nodded and lie in wait for the last Decepticon to leave.  After awhile the Decepticons left the area.  They made sure the coast was clear, especially Soundwave and his cassettes.  When the coast was clear they made their move.  They raced to the space bridge controls and Perceptor and Wheeljack hotwired it before the Decepticons could sense what was going on and race back.

            "Got it!" cried Wheeljack.

            "Let's hurry before the window of oppurtuni-..."

            "Can it and move!" shouted Ironhide.  They all raced inside and were sent to Cybertron.

 

\- - -

 

            As soon as they got there, they charged out the door.  "ATTACK NO MERCY!"

            "We have to leave him alive to interrogate him though!" added Perceptor.

            "What in the galaxy!" Shockwave shouted as he was ambushed.  Before Shockwave could call on his drones, he was surrounded by the group.  Bumblebee and Ironhide nearly destroyed him.  Bumblebee had to be pulled off.

            "Hold up little buddy." Jazz said "We can't destroy him just yet.  We have a job to do."

            "What do you Autobots want?"

            Bumblebee growled and struggled under Jazz's grip.  Wheeljack went over and lifted the Decepticon up his neck.  Perceptor aimed his microscope, now focused in canon mode, at Shockwave's head.  "You will give us the information and the program for the virus you gave to our comrade or I'll cleanly severe your head from your body."

            "Oh so that's what this is all about." Shockwave said in a serious tone "Well there is none.  And I'm not going to give anything away."

            "Yes you are, Decepti-creep!" Bumblebee shouted, breaking free.  Both Ironhide and Bluestreak had to grab him and hold him back.

            "Easy there, bud," said Ironhide.

            "You WILL give us the program," Wheeljack said sternly, aiming his weapon as well.

            "You Autobots don't scare me."

            Bumblebee struggled with all his strength.  He tried to transform into vehicle mode, but Ironhide and Bluestreak held all the tighter.  "PRIMUS LET ME GO!  HE'S BEGGING FOR IT!"

            Shockwave started to laugh.  "Let me guess.  Your second in command's systems are failing?" he said "Oh how would I love to see that."

            "SHUT UP!"

            "Bee, take it easy!" Bluestreak warned.

            "You're gonna fry a circuit little buddy," said Ironhide.  Wheeljack decided to take action and fired.  He put a good sized hole in Shockwave's shoulder.  Perceptor decided a warning shot would be good and completely eliminated Shockwave's arm.  Shockwave was a bit shock at this.

            "Unfortunately, you gave me no other choice.  Now, before you lose anything else or I let my friend have his way with you, I'd suggest you talk."

            Shockwave growled.  "...Fine..."

            "Where is the program?" demanded Wheeljack.

            "Where else?  In my lab."

            "Then let's go retrieve it, shall we?" Perceptor said as the group led him out of the main room.

 

\- - -

 

            Optimus carefully went into the Medical Bay.  "Ratchet...?" he started "How's he doing?"

            "Oh, Prime.  I didn't hear you come in.  He's stable.  I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up.  As much as I hate to say it..."  There was a long pause.  "He's...  He's dying sir.  I can only keep him comfortable.  Wheeljack and the others need to hurry."

            Optimus nods.  "I know.  I just hope they will come back in time."

            "...Me too..."

            Optimus looked over at the body of his tactician.  _Hang in there Prowl._ he thinks _The others are going to get a copy of that virus and create a cure for you._

 

\- - -

 

            In a separate part of the Med Bay, screams of terror and evil laughter were heard.  "WE'RE SORRY SUNSCREEN!!!"

            She laughed maniacally as she played with some tools for a not-so-gentle paint removal.  "It's too late now, you little mischief makers!" she cackled.  "The 'doctor' is in and she's NOT a happy camper!"  Sideswipe was trying back away from her, repeatedly crashing into the walls and other things.

            "RUN AWAY!!!" Sunstreaker shouted in fear.  Sunstreaker was trying to drive down the door.

            She cackled and jumped onto Sunstreaker's roof, the power cords smacking him as she landed.  "Should YOU be the first victim, great vain one?" she giggled.

            "HELP ME SIDES!!!  I'M TOO PRETTY TO BE UGLY!!!"

            "Every Autobot for himself!"

            Sunscreen smirked evilly.  "This is going to hurt me more it hurts you...  NOT!"  She laughed and laughed, jumping off of Sunstreaker and putting the tools away.  She put her hands on her hips.  "NOW...  Next time, I WON'T joke.  It WILL hurt.  So, you two vanity mirrors better shape up, ya hear!"

            "YESS MA'AM!"  She sighed and smiled.  She went over to a table and started formulating a mixture of paint remover before hooking it up to her airbrush tool.

            "Okay you two...hold still." she said.  They were VERY quiet and obedient.

 

\- - -

 

            Back on Cybertron, Wheeljack and Perceptor were sorting through the virus program and forcing Shockwave to help them make an anti-virus.  "Why should I?" Shockwave asked.

            "Do you want another arm missing?" Wheeljack said.

            He growled, but obeyed.  "Almost done.  I hope we can make it back in time," said Perceptor.

            "Well I wish you don't." Shockwave said "One less Autobot to deal with for Lord Megatron."

            "ALRIGHT, YOU’RE ASKING FOR IT!"

            "No Bee!" Ironhide said, holding him back.  "They're almost done with the anti-virus.  Cool your circuits, alright?"  He took a deep breath and nodded.

            "...Alright...It's done..." Shockwave said, very pissed.  Bluestreak checked the area for "surprise drones" as Wheeljack checked the computers for silent alarms.  Perceptor sighed in relief as he held a disk in his hand.

            "Come on guys!" Bumblebee shouted "Let's get it to Prowl!"  Ironhide fired a stun shot, knocking Shockwave out cold before he got into the space bridge.

            "That will keep him out for awhile." Ironhide said with a smile.  With rays of light and sound, they were back on Earth.

 

\- - -

 

            Jazz pecked his head out to make sure no Decepticons were near by.  "All clear, ya'll.  Let's roll on outta here."  With that everyone transforms, Perceptor riding in the back of Ironhide, they all race back to the Ark.

 

\- - -

 

            The virus was mercilessly finishing Prowl.  He was in his dying moments.  He was screaming and thrashing in immeasurable pain as it destroyed everything from the inside out.  Ratchet was trying his best to help but he himself was getting very worried.  "...T-...T-t...ell...e-ev..ery...o-one...t-..." Prowl trailed off as another fit came.

            At that moment the Medical Bay door opens.  "Ratchet!" Wheeljack shouted "We got it!"

            "Good, get in here!" he yelled back, trying to keep Prowl calm.  "Take it easy," he said, his tone softening.  Bumblebee tried to peek in, but Bluestreak, Ironhide, and Jazz pushed him out and closed the door.

            "Not a good thing for a youngin' to see," Ironhide said.

            "But..."

            "Let them work." said Bluestreak.

            "We don't want ya traumatized little buddy.  Wait until the anti-virus helps old Prowl," said Jazz.

            "...Okay..."

            "Why don't you go find Spike and Sunscreen?" Ironhide suggested.  Bumblebee sighed and said nothing.  Ironhide put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.  "It'll be alright, Bee.  Go on and take yer mind off the worry."  The three bots watched as Bumblebee slowly turn away to do just that.

            "I wonder how Prowl is doing in there?" Bluestreak wonders as he glances back at the closed med bay door.

            "It didn't look good, but things sound like they calmed down.  I hope that anti-virus works.  For Prowl AND for Bee..."  Ironhide and Bluestreak nods in agreement.

            "Come on, let's give Prime an update." said Ironhide.  The others nodded and left the three scientists to work.

 

\- - -

 

            Prowl was very weak, sore, and tired.  Perceptor monitored activity in his microscope form while Wheeljack and Ratchet worked on uploading the anti-virus.  "Okay let's pray to Primus that this works." said Wheeljack.

            Ratchet nodded as the last of the data was uploaded.  He carefully unhooked the upload cord.  "So far, his systems are accepting the anti-virus."

            "Good.  I just hope the damage can be reversed."

            "Me too," Wheeljack added worriedly.

            "Well...half of the virus has been erased.  Once all traces are gone, it sh-..."

            "Just be quiet.  I've had enough for today..." Ratchet sighed.  Perceptor immediately shut up and transformed back.  "Wheeljack, take over.  I'm going to get some rest."

            "Okay Ratchet.  I will."  He watched as Ratchet left to his recharge bed.  Perceptor left as well.  He knew his analytical conversation was unwanted so he went to work on his own things.  Wheeljack sighed and watched Prowl sleep, checking the large energon line he was still hooked up to.  He looked at the monitors keeping tabs on his systems too.  Weak blue optics slowly opened.

            "...W-Wheel...j-jack...?"

            "What is it old buddy?"

            Prowl gave him the most confused look ever.  "...W-What...a-are...?"

            "Ratchet was really tired.  He went to get some rest so he wanted me to take over."

            "...O-Oh..."

            "You okay?  Do you need anything?"

            "...L...Li...L-l-light...  H-h-ha-hard to...s-sleep..."

            "Oh." said Wheeljack.  He walked across the room and dimmed the lights.  He found spare cushions and pillows and helped Prowl rest his head on something besides the hard table.  "That better?"

            "...Y-Yes...T-Tha..nks..."

            Wheeljack smiled as Prowl closed his optics again.  "You just take it easy and rest up.  You've had a rough week."  Prowl didn't answer as he went offline.  Wheeljack smiled a bit more at this.  Optimus and Bumblebee was peeking their heads in, unbeknownst to Wheeljack.  Optimus was softly smiling, quite relieved that his second in command was going to be okay.

            Bumblebee was happy too.  "That's a relief..." he sighed to himself.  He walked away.

            "You going back to Spike and the others?"

            "No...I'm going to my bed.  I'm tired from all this worrying."

            Optimus nods.  "Okay Bumblebee." he said.  He watched the young bot leave and took one last look at Prowl before turning away, quietly closing the Med Bay door.


	6. Chapter 6

            Late in the night, Ratchet came into the med bay to take his post back from Wheeljack.  "He's sleeping like new born sparkling." Wheeljack said to the med bot with a smile.

            "That's good to hear.  He needs every minute of it," he smiled back.  Wheeljack nodded and quietly left to get some much needed rest himself.  Ratchet quietly went over and checked to make sure everything was running smoothly.  "I hate to say this," he whispered to himself.  "But I'm glad you were the only one that got this.  I'd hate for anyone to suffer like this."  Ratchet sighed to himself for a bit.

 

\- - -

 

            The next morning, in the Rec Room, a small group of Autobots where there talking and getting ready for the morning shifts.  “Sunscreen!” two familiar voices chimed in.

            Sunscreen sighs.  “What do you two want?” she asked as she turns towards the twins.

            “Can we barrow some paint?” Sideswipe asked.

            “And why do you need some paint?  The last time you asked to “barrow” some paint, you used it to play paint ball and I have to remove and repaint not only half of the Ark but also half of the crew not including you two.”

            “We’re not going to this time.”

            “Yeah, we just want to use them to make a huge Get Well card for Prowl.” added Sunstreaker.

            “Okay I’m curious.” said Sunscreen “What are you two going to use to make it with?  Cause I don’t think the humans makes paper big enough.”

            "I'm sure we'll find something.  I'll help," said Bumblebee.

            "Cool thanks, Bee." said Sunstreaker.

            "So Sunscreen?" asked Sideswipe.

            "...Alright...  But only for a card!  Otherwise, I'll send you to Ratchet for pains you didn't even know you could have."

            "Yes ma'am," both twins said in a frightened manner.  Some of the other bots in the room laugh a bit at this.

            "It's not funny!" whined Sunstreaker.

            Sunscreen just giggled along with the others.  "C'mon, let's go.  We can look during our morning shift," said Bumblebee.  The twins fallow Bumblebee happily.

 

\- - -

 

            As they worked their morning shifts, they searched for spare paper and cardboard that could be used to make a card.  "What about this one?" Sunstreaker asked.  He produced a large piece of cardboard from a box that had held a part for one of Wheeljack's experiments.

            "Hey not bad but will Wheeljack mind?" asked Sideswipe.

            "I don't think so Sides.  The box looks like it's ready to be thrown away."

            "Hey it's not bad." said Bumblebee.

            "Alright then.  We can just go to Sunscreen later after we show her the cardboard as proof," said Sideswipe.

            "Why are you two so afraid of Sunscreen?  She's younger than you."

            "She's the one in charge of the paint and the paint remover!"

            "She tried to make me ugly!  She attacked us!  She's crazy!" whined Sunstreaker.

            Bumblebee laughed.  "I take it you went one time too many for a new coat of paint and she finally had it."

            "...."

            Bumblebee just smiled.  "I'll take that as a yes."

 

\- - -

 

            After morning shifts were over, Bumblebee and the Twins head off to see Sunscreen about some paint so they can make their get well card.  “We found something to make it Sun.” Bumblebee said as the three showed her the cardboard.

            Sunscreen looked at it then nodded in approval.  “Okay boys, which colors you need?” she asked as she headed to her tubs of many color paint.  They took a little bit of each color, being extremely careful not to make a mess for Sunscreen to clean up later.  She smiled to see them putting such an effort into something and NOT making a mess.  “Prowl will love it,” she smiled.

            “You think so?” Sideswipe asked, holding up the now finished card.

            “Yep.  It’s a real work of art,” she smiled.

            “Of course, I helped,” beamed Sunstreaker.

            “Watch that attitude,” she glared.  He shut up immediately.

            “Thanks a lot, Sunscreen,” said Bumblebee “This will mean a lot to Prowl.”

            “You’re welcome Bumblebee,” she smiled.  She happily watched them leave and head towards the Med bay.

 

\- - -

 

            It wasn't long until three arrived at the closed Med bay doors.  "Okay who wants to knock?" asked Sunstreaker.

            "I don't want to piss Ratchet off," said Sideswipe.

            "Guess it's up to me," said Bumblebee.

            "You're our hero, Bee."  He just rolled his eyes and knocked.  It took a while until Ratchet appeared at the door a bit irritated.

            He looked down and notices them.  "You three better have a good reason on being here." he said.

            "We just want to know how Prowl is."

            "...Y-yeah... We made him a card..." Sideswipe spoke bravely.

            "Well he's resting." Ratchet said very serious.

            "...Sh-should we just come back later?" Sunstreaker asked.  "We kinda wanted to give him the card in person."

            "We'll just come back," said Bumblebee.

            Ratchet nods.  "Good, now go on."

            The twins looked irked and hurriedly went off.  "Sorry about that," Bumblebee said.

            "It's fine.  Now don't you have something to do too Bee?"  He just nodded and left.  Ratchet watched him leave before heading back inside the room.

            "...R-Rat..chet...?" a very faint and tired voice of the SIC spoke "...W-Wh...o  w-was it...?"

            He smiled a bit at Prowl.  "More concerned friends."

            "...O-Oh..."

            "Go back to sleep so you can hurry up and get better.  I'm tired of all the interruptions."

            Prowl nods weakly.  "...Y-You’re...t-the doc..."  He just sighed and made sure Prowl went back offline.

 

\- - -

 

            Later on in the day...  The twins and Bumblebee return to the Med bay.  "Hopefully, Prowl will be awake this time," said Sideswipe.

            "Yeah." said Bumblebee as he knocked again.  A less irritated Ratchet answered the door.  He was already checking on a now awake Prowl.  "Hey Ratchet.  Is Prowl awake now?"  Ratchet just sighed and let them in.  The three bots smiled happily at this as they made their way to where Prowl lied.  Ratchet sighed in annoyance, but he couldn’t help but smile a bit.

            "Hey Prowl!  Happy to see us?" Sunstreaker couldn't help but ask with a huge smile on his face.

            "...Wh-wh...what...di-d...y-you two...do...th-this time...?" he sighed.

            "We didn't do anything." said Sideswipe.

            "Yeah," added Sunstreaker "Right Bee?"

            "Right.  They've pretty much stayed out of trouble, Prowl.  Amazing isn't it?"

            "...R-Rea...lly...?  ...Y-You...t-two behaved...f-for once...?"

            They nodded innocently.  "Especially when we heard you were sick," said Sideswipe.

            "...T-That’s...n-nice of...y-you..."

            "We made you a card with Sunscreen's help.  She let us borrow some paint," said Sunstreaker.

            "Yeah." said Sideswipe as he held said card to him.  Prowl smiled as he read the simple, yet caring message signed by the three bots.

            "...T-Thank...y-you..."

            The three smiled.  "We wanted too," the twins said.

            Prowl smiled weakly again.  "Okay you three why don't you go and let Prowl rest." Ratchet said as he came over to them.

            "Aww, already?" whined Sunstreaker.  Ratchet glared at them.

            "C'mon, Sunny, Sides.  Let's go." said Bumblebee.

            "Th-thank y-ou...all...for...the card...a-and the...brief...comp-any...”

            The three bots smile again.  "Hurry and get better soon, Prowl." Bumblebee said.

            "...I'm...work-ing...on...it..." he smiled.  Ratchet smiled a bit as he shooed them out.  "...T-That...w-was nice...o-of them..." Prowl said once he and Ratchet was alone again.

            "Yes it was."  Ratchet looked at the card Prowl was holding still in his hand, reading what was written on it for a bit.  "Hmm, looks like the twins can straighten out when they want to."

            "...Y-Yeah...t-they should...d-do it...m-more often...  ...S-Saves me...t-the trouble..."

            Ratchet laughed.  "You know...maybe they do it to annoy you because they think highly of you."

            "...W-Well they...h-have a funny...w-way of...s-showing it..."

            "Mischief makers like them often do."  Prowl sighs weakly.  "Get some rest and don't worry about them.  If Optimus or I don't keep them in line, I'm sure Bumblebee will."

            "...T-Thanks..."  Ratchet just gave one of his rare smiles as Prowl went offline again.

 

\- - -

 

            Everything went shorta back to normal around the Ark.  Many of the crew was quite happy to know that Prowl was going to be okay.  At the regular officers meeting with Prime, all was present expect Prowl and Ratchet of course, but many knew why and continue without them.  It wasn’t long before the Decepticons started to cause trouble.  Ratchet asked First Aid to stay behind and keep an optic on Prowl, since he wasn’t fully well enough to help out, while he went with the others.


	7. Chapter 7

            Many days later Ratchet released Prowl from med bay but had asked Prime to put him on very light duty.  The tactician was well enough to go back to some of his duties but still not well enough to go into battle yet.  Even though he was back to helping out in the Ark, Prowl was still amazed that the twins still wasn’t causing trouble.  _Maybe I should get sick more often?_ he thought amused to himself as he sat at his normal desk working on paper work that had piled up while he was held up with that virus.

            As he typed on his main data pad, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.  “How ya holdin’ up Prowl?”

            “Fine, I should be caught up in a couple more breems.” He said as he worked.

            Jazz suddenly stood in front of his desk with a smile on his faceplate.  “Why don’t ya take a break?” he said.

            “I don’t know...”

            “Me and the twins are going to meet Spike, Bumblebee, and Sunscreen in the rec room to play a game.  Why don’t ya come and join us?”

            “But my work...”

            “It will still be here.” said Jazz, still smiling “Ratchet did say for ya to still take it easy.”

            “Well he did, but I don’t see...”

            “Come on.” Jazz said as he grabbed Prowl’s hand and pulled the black and white Dustan to his feet.

            “But Jazz...”

            “It will be fun.”  With that the SIC was pulled out of the room.

 

\- - -

 

            Optimus was walking down the halls towards the rec room.  As he past...  “Hey!  Get off of me!  You’re scuffing up my paint!”

            “Don’t get mad this was your idea!” Sunscreen’s voice was heard.

            “I would if Jazz gets his aft off my door wing.”

            “Ya know I would if Sides get off of me.”

            Curious now, Optimus came into the rec room.  “What in Primus is going on in here...”  To his optics meet with an image of a small Autobot pile up in the middle of the rec room floor.  Sunstreaker was on the bottom of the pile, fallowed by Prowl, then Jazz, and then Sideswipe on top.  Spike, Bumblebee, and Sunscreen was sitting on the sidelines.

            “Oh hey Optimus.” said Jazz from his position in between Prowl and Sideswipe.

            “Do I have to ask what’s going on in here?” Optimus asked a bit worried and confused.

            “We’re playing Twister.” said Sunstreaker.  That’s when Optimus notice the Autobot sized Twister matt below the pile of Autobots.

            “Correction, we WERE playing Twister until Sideswipe couldn’t reach so we ended up like this.” Prowl said.  Optimus could have sworn to Primus that he could hear some amusement in his second in command’s voice.

            Optimus raised an optic edge as he looked towards the two small Autobots that sat with Spike.  “We lost WAY before this.” explained Bumblebee.

            Now Optimus looked worried as he looked at Spike.  “Hey don’t worry, I was calling out the instructions.” said Spike as he held up the board that had the spinner that tells where to put what where.  Optimus sighed in relief.

            "Wanna play sir?" asked Sideswipe from on top of Jazz.

            Optimus smiled a bit.  "...No, maybe some other time.  I was just curious is all."

            "Okay suite yourself sir."

            "SIDESWIPE GET OFF!" the others shouted.

            "Okay okay!" he said, getting up.  After Jazz finally gotten off he helped Prowl from his position off of Sunstreaker.

            "Thanks, you guys, that was fun," Prowl smiled.

            "See I told ya this is just what Ratchet ordered." Jazz said with a smile.  Prowl nods.  Optimus smiled a bit this.

            "Well, the game was fun, but I should get back to my piles of paperwork," said Prowl.

            "Awww come on Prowl, stay and play another round with us." said Sideswipe.

            "I don't know...I should get back to work."

            "Pleaseee Prowl?"

            "No, I need to catch up."

            Optimus watched Prowl leave and shrugged.  "Well, even if it was only one round, it was enough."

            "Okay now what?" asked Spike.

            "We still play I guess," said Sunscreen.  Optimus just smiled and went on his way.

            _Well at least things are slowly going back to normal around here._

 

\- - -

 

            Later on that day, Prowl finished up with all his back up paper work.  He looked around his office for something else to do.  At that moment the alarms sounded for another Decepticon attack.  Prowl sighs.  He wanted to join the battle to help but he still wasn’t cleared by Ratchet.  He slowly got up from his chair and walked out of his office.  He had to move out of the way of a wave of Autobots headed to the battle.  Once the halls were empty again, Prowl sighs again.

 

\- - -

 

            Many hours later, after the battle, the Autobots returned to the Ark.  A small group of Autobots walked into the Rec Room, they were met with a strange sight.  There sitting on the Autobot size couch apparently in recharge, was Prowl and what added to the odd site was the TV that was in the room was playing an old movie.  “Looks like Prowl was done with his work and decided to watch a movie but got either bored with it or tired and went to sleep instead.” said Wheeljack with a smile in his voice.

            “Jazz,” started Ratchet “Get Prowl to his quarters so he won’t be disturbed.”

            “Sure thing Ratchet.”  He gently picked up the sleeping tactician and carried him back to his room.

            "So when should you ask Prime to put him back to full duty?" Wheeljack asked his friend.

            "Well..." Ratchet started.  "I was thinking of asking about partial duty tomorrow.  He's still not battle ready, but he should be able to compute battle strategies alright."

            "Well he won't be bored any more when that comes to it." Wheeljack said with another smile.  Ratchet just smiled a rare smile.

 

\- - -

 

            Meanwhile, Jazz finally got the sleeping tactician to his quarters.  He carefully placed him in his recharge bed before closing the door to his quarters.  _Sleep well buddy._ Jazz thought with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

            The next day, it was time for another officers meeting.  All present were quite happy to see their tactician and SIC sitting in his usual chair.  “Its good to have ya back, Prowl.” Ironhide said “We were missing ya.”

            "...Yeah..." Prowl sighed.  "I miss this too."  Prime just smiled at all this.

            "Prowl, I've made a decision and Prime agrees, that you can go back on duty."

            "Really?" Prowl said.

            "...Don't get your hopes up too high.  You're still restricted from active duty.  You're not battle ready yet," Ratchet finished.

            Prowl sighs.  "...Figures..."

            "If you want, I can restrict you back to nothing at all," Ratchet growled, smirking a bit though.

            Prowl looked shocked.  "...No...this is fine, Ratchet." he said.

            Ratchet smirked.  "Didn't even let us tell you what you would be doing."

            "Prowl, we've come to the decision that you can command from the Ark.  You will resume your tactician position from the command room."

            "Really?" Prowl asked "Are you sure?"

            "You're well enough to do so," said Ratchet.  "I'd take the offer while I still feel like being generous," he smiled.

            "Prowl?" Optimus asked.

            Prowl sighed from his intakes in thought before speaking.  "Very well.  At least it will give me something to do." he said with a small rare smile.  Everyone smiled happily, especially Jazz.

 

\- - -

 

            After the meeting, Jazz caught up to Prowl.  "Yo, Prowl!  Wait up man."

            He looked back and stopped.  "What is it, Jazz?"

            "Where ya going?"

            "To my room.  I have some work to do."

            "Oh..."

            "You have something else in mind?"

            Jazz smiled.  "Not really man." he said.

            Prowl sighed.  "Then why did you stop me?"

            "Just thought you'd rather hang out than bore yourself to sleep."

            "I will not bore myself to sleep Jazz."

            "Well ya did yesterday."

            "That...was different..."  Jazz's smile was widening.  Prowl sighed.  "I'm going to regret this, but...  What did you have in mind, Jazz?”

            Jazz suddenly grabbed Prowl's hand and started to drag him towards the Rec Room.  "You'll see."

            "JAZZ!"

 

\- - -

 

            Prowl was taking intakes heavily after Jazz had let him go.  Sunscreen, the twins, Bumblebee, and Spike were in the room.  A game of Chess, Checkers, Battleship, and other strategy games of the like were there along with Twister.  "Jazz, we told you to go easy on Prowl." Spike said.

            "What?  It was just a little persuasion."

            "You didn't have to grab my hand..."  He saw what was in the room.  "What is all this?" he asked.

            "A party for you Prowl." said Bumblebee.

            "...W-What?"

            "A little fun time, just for you.  Ya deserve it, Prowler."

            "...Y-You shouldn't have done this..." Prowl said "I mean...did you clear it with Prime before..."

            "Don't worry.  Prime totally agreed you needed it." said Sideswipe.

            "He helped get the big versions of everything," smiled Sunscreen.  Prowl looked a bit surprised.

            "It's a big get well, from everyone," smiled Spike.

            Prowl was still a bit surprised.  "Calm down Prowler, don't blow a logic circuit."

            "We were all worried about you and we're glad you're getting better," smiled Bumblebee.  "I'm glad you get to go back to work, for the most part.”

            Jazz put an arm around him.  "Whadya say, Prowl?"

            "But...I got work to do..."

            "No ya don't.  That was just an excuse.  There haven't been any reports to do since ya finished them yesterday."  Prowl sighed.  "C'mon..." Jazz smiled, hugging Prowl against him playfully.

            "Please Prowl?" the Twins added with smiles of their own.  He looked seriously at them.  "PLEASE?" they pouted.

            Prowl sighs.  "Okay..."

            Jazz smiled.  Everyone else, "Yea!"

            "How about a rematch of Twister?" smiled Sunstreaker.

            "Only if you don't complain about your paint job again." Sunscreen said in a serious voice.

            "...I won't..." he sweat dropped.  Sunscreen shook her head in disappointment.

            Prowl sighed and went over to the game.  "Alright...let's play..." he sighed.  Jazz and everyone smiled happily at him.  Prowl smiled a bit too as Spike took his normal position as wheel spinner.

            "Okay is very one ready?" Spike asked with a smile.

            They all nodded.  "Let's just get this over with..."

            "Prowler don't be such a party poop.  This is for you." Jazz said.

            He sighed.  "You just wait until we start playing something like chess," he smirked.

            "Okay guys, right hand on red!"  Everyone scrambled onto the mat and the game started.  As the game went on...  "Left hand on blue."  Sunstreaker and Sideswipe finally fell on top of each other trying to reach under Prowl.  "You guys are out!"  They whined and moaned, joining the rest of the bots that lost.  It was down to Prowl and Jazz.

            "Now it's just you and me Prowler." Jazz said with a smile.

            "And I seem to be in the better position so far," Prowl smirked.  Jazz was almost bent over backwards, trying to keep his balance with his arms and legs twisted at odd angles to stay standing.

            "We'll see Prowler."  They shared sly smiles and waited for Spike to call it.

            "Right foot on yellow!"  The saboteur and tactician smirked at each other before carefully and thoughtfully reaching for a yellow dot.  The result was a back arching Jazz with his stomach very close to Prowl's.  He was firmly on his hands in front of him with his feet spread eagle on their respective dots.  Both blushed at the unintended situation.  The twins were laughing.

            "...It's...not...funny...!" shouted Prowl.

            "It is from our view!" Sideswipe shouted back.  Jazz just laughed, immediately blushing as his micro skin sensors brushed against Prowl's.  The twins were still laughing.  Jazz was trying to keep his cool, but it was hard.  He was laughing because it was an embarrassing predicament, but every time he did he would brush against Prowl, making it more embarrassing.

            Prowl was growling and glaring daggers at the twins.  "THIS...ISN'T...FUNNY!"  Jazz finally burst into embarrassment and laughter, falling flat on his back as his hands and feet flew up in the air.

            "Prowl wins!" Spike called out.

            Prowl slowly stood and looked down at Jazz.  "Looks like flexibility AND a calm processor are needed for this game," he smiled.  He knelt down and helped Jazz up.

            "Yeah, I guess yer right."

            "It was...fun...  What game shall I beat you in next?"  Prowl smirked and they went over to a Chess Board.

            "So who will go first?" Bumblebee asked.

            "I'll take white," smiled Jazz.

            "Very well." Prowl said with a smirk as he sat in front of the black pieces.  "I'll give you the first move since you're so keen on beating me," he added.

            "Okay, but I still say yer gonna lose, Prowler."  Both shared smirks and Jazz began by moving his white pawn forward.  Prowl watched, his logic processors and battle computer running over strategies to counter Jazz's move.  He too moved a pawn forward.  Jazz smirked and moved a Knight to where his Pawn had been.  Prowl just moved his pawn forward.  Jazz smirked again and moved another pawn so his knight could move next turn.  Prowl moved so that both his pawns were two spaces ahead.  "I don't know why you're making such wimpy moves, Prowl," smirked Jazz as he captured one of Prowl's pawns with his knight.

            "I assure you I'm not." Prowl said.  He smirked as he looked at his pieces and Jazz's pieces.  "I believe I just captured your knight," he said, moving his black horse to capture Jazz's white one.  Jazz just smirked back.  Jazz just moved another pawn to open up movement.  Prowl smiled, thoroughly enjoying the game.

 

\- - -

 

            "Alright, Prowl.  I move my Queen to capture your Bishop," Jazz smirked.  "It also puts your King in check."  Prowl couldn't help but laugh.  "What's so funny?"

            "Checkmate, that's what."

            "Wha?"

            "By moving your Queen, you took my bait.  Your king is now unprotected with no where to move.  Your queen and your other pieces block him.  So, my Queen now stands right in front of him," Prowl smirked.

            "Awww man..."

            "It would seem, I remain the champion.  That's two games for me, Jazz."

            "Man...there’s gotta be something I can bet your aft in."

            "I know one thing," smiled Bumblebee.

            Everyone looked at him.  "Bee..." Prowl started slowly.

            "What?  I do," he smiled.  "There is one game that Jazz can beat you in.  We have to go outside to play."

            "I know what you're talking about," smiled Spike.  Prowl was very confused.

            "Let's go outside," said Bumblebee.  "You'll both find out then."  With that the group started to leave.

 

\- - -

 

            Once outside, it became clear to Jazz.  Prowl was still confused though.  "Yeah man.  I can beat you at this," Jazz smiled.

            "It's basketball," said Spike.

            "Yeah.  We'll show you the basic rules before you play," said Bumblebee.  Prowl nods, but he was still confused.  It didn't take long for the basics to set in and the two bots began their game of one on one.

            "Okay Prowler, now this is a game I'm surely gonna beat ya in."

            "We'll see Jazz."  Prowl passed him the ball to begin the game and they started running up and down the Autobot sized court.  Prowl tried to get the ball away from Jazz.

            "Too fast," smiled Jazz.  Prowl tried again, but he just couldn't do it.  He tried to run and block Jazz from shooting but he could not.  Prowl tried time and time again to use his logic to beat Jazz but it wasn't working.  "Better think on your feet, Prowler..." Jazz smiled as he made another basket.  The score was Prowl one and Jazz eight.

            "Wow....Jazz might win this time." said Sunscreen.

            "I knew Prowl couldn't win when you need pure athletic skill," smirked Bumblebee.

            "I heard that!" shouted Prowl as he failed yet again to get the ball from Jazz.  He jumped up and at least succeeded in blocking the shot.

            "Tsk, tsk, Prowler.  You gotta do better than that," smirked Jazz, having fun finally beating Prowl.  Prowl growled and dribbled the ball down the court.  He analyzed the situation as he aimed for the basket.  He was almost to the right position to throw it up at the right angle when Jazz smacked it out of his hand and bolted down to his side of the court.

            "Slag it, Jazz!"

            Jazz just laughed as he scored the winning point.  "That's game, Prowler.  I finally beat you."

            "Yeah..."

            Jazz came over with a smile and slapped him on the shoulder.  "Come on, Prowler.  It was blast to play, wasn't it?  As the humans would say 'it's not if you win or lose, it's how you play the game.'"

            "I guess this "Basketball" thing is not meant for a tactician..."

            "I wouldn't say that..." said Spike.

            "You gotta think on yer feet, Prowler," smiled Jazz.  Prowl looked a bit confused.    "It's a human expression.  Its means you have to act on impulse, not continuously analyze."

            "...Oh..." Prowl smiled a bit.  "I...I guess I can't win at everything."  Everyone smiled back; glad Prowl was having some fun for once.  He let go of Jazz.  "Good game."  He started to walk away, but the running and playing from the game caught up with his still healing body.  Prowl took short pant like sounds from his intakes.  He tried to keep walking, pushing it away as just being worn out.  He made it towards the door before he fell.

            "Prowl!"  Jazz and Bumblebee rushed over to him as he tried to stand up.

            "You okay Prowl?" Jazz asked.  The twins, Spike and Sunscreen looked worried.

            "...I...I don't know..." he said, stumbling back down.

            "Should we take him to Ratchet?" asked Sunscreen.

            "Yeah..." Bumblebee said worriedly.

            "C'mon Prowl, let's get you to Medbay," Jazz said, helping him up and bracing him.

 

\- - -

 

            The small group headed towards the Medbay.  Sunscreen knocked on the door.  It took awhile until the door was opened by the CMO.  "What is it?  Prowl?  What happened?"

            "Well it's like this Ratch'..." Jazz stared and explain everything.

            Ratchet sighed heavily.  "Don't you think a human sports game was a little too much?  I said he wasn't battle ready!"

            "Yeah but..."

            "He's not up to intense physical activity yet," Ratchet sighed.

            "Sorry Ratchet." said Bumblebee.

            "It's alright, just be careful next time.  He just needs an energon boost and some rest."  Jazz led a weakening Prowl inside.

            "I'm sorry Prowler." Jazz said.

            "...N-not...your fault..."

            "Lay him down on one of the berths.  I have to get a few things." Ratchet said.

            "Sure Ratch."  He carefully took Prowl into his arms and laid him down on the berth.

            "...Th-thanks Jazz..."

            Ratchet returned with an IV kit.  He came over and ran some scans on Prowl.  "Just as I suspected," he said.  He readied the IV of energon before finding a good place to put it.

            "What is it Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked.

            "Like I said, he needs an energon boost and some rest.  Everyone out.  He'll be fine."  He inserted the IV in Prowl's upper arm and set it up to drip correctly.

            "Okay guys I guess we should leave." said Bumblebee.

            "Yeah..." said Sunscreen.  "He needs his rest."

            "See ya, Prowler.  Take it easy."  With that the small group left.  Prowl watched them leave with a smile before falling asleep.

 

\- - -

 

            Meanwhile, at Decepticon headquarters, the Decepticons were sulking in their defeat.  Megatron was especially upset.  "Curse you Starscream!" he growled, turning to said Seeker.

            "How is this my fault?!" he shouted back.

            "There are a lot of reasons."

            "All I did was follow your orders, oh mighty leader," he whined.

            "Well do them better next time!" he yelled before turning away.

            "I'd make a better leader than you..." Starscream mumbled with his arms crossed.

            “Lord Megatron, LaserBeak returning.” Soundwave said.

            “Excellent Soundwave.” Megatron said with an evil smile “Play back his findings.”

            “As you command Lord Megatron.”  LaserBeak transformed and flew into Soundwave’s chest compartment before he too transformed and compressed his size into his tape deck form and hooked himself into the main computer console.  What showed on the screen was Prowl and Jazz’s little basketball game.

            “It seems the Autobots second in command is still getting over the virus.” Megatron said “We will use this to our advantage.”

            "I'm willing to help in anyway, oh mighty leader," Starscream said.  **_To prove I'm better than you are..._** he said under his breath.

            "Soundwave, keep an eye on them.  I want to strike when they least expect it, especially while their tactician is down.  If all goes well, we can capture him again.  This time I want to get information from him."

            "As you command, Lord Megatron."  He smirked evilly and walked away.

 

\- - -

 

            Back at the Ark, Prowl was still resting in the medbay after the game he and Jazz were having.  "That slagger, Jazz..." Ratchet sighed.  "But...  I suppose it was good for him to enjoy himself and be able to see his friends."  He smiled at the recharging tactician.  It grew into a frown of concern as he remembered the horrible virus that led up to his current state.  "I'd better save that anti-virus to use on everyone else.  The Decepticons could very well try again."

            At that moment Optimus had came into the medbay.  "Is everything alright?" he asked "I heard Prowl was in here again."

            "He's fine," Ratchet said, not looking up from the computer he was working on.  "He over exhorted himself playing basketball with Jazz."

            "Oh I see."

            "He needed the stimulation though.  I want him to be able to socialize, even if he's on restricted duty."

            "He doesn’t get much on regular duty."

            "Exactly.  All the more reason to push him to interact.  The mech works too much."

            "I agree with you on that, Ratchet."

            Ratchet smiled a bit and then turned away from the computer.  "Done..." he sighed in relief.

            "What were you doing anyway?" Optimus asked.

            "Storing a permanent copy of the anti-virus and making a few back ups."

            "Ah, just in cause the Decepticons try it again.  Good thinking Ratchet."

            "That's why I'm Chief Medical Officer.  I don't want Prowl or anyone else to get infected."

            Optimus laughed a bit.  "I'll leave you to your work then.  I was concerned for Prowl is all."  With that Optimus left the medbay.


	9. Chapter 9

            When Prowl awoke from recharge he wasn’t tired anymore.  “Better Prowl?” Ratchet asked as he walked over to the berth.

            “Much, Ratchet.  Thanks.” Prowl said as Ratchet scanned him before unhooking the energon line.

            "Now, take it easy this time.  And Prowl?"

            "Yes, Ratchet?" he asked as started to walk away from the berth.

            "Don't be afraid to socialize.  You work way too much.  Interact with the others."

            Prowl stared at him for a moment before smiling.  "I suppose you're right."

            "I'm the medic.  I'm always right." Ratchet said.

            Prowl almost smirked.  "I'll go find Jazz, I suppose."  Ratchet nods.  He couldn't help but smile as Prowl left.

 

\- - -

 

            Prowl happily walked the halls and ran into Jazz on his way to the Recreation Room.  "Feeling better, Prowler?" Jazz asked.

            "Yes I am.  Just the 'bot I was looking for," he smiled.

            "You, looking for me?  That's a first," Jazz smiled.

            "Well, not entirely," Prowl smiled.  "I was...'ordered' to go socialize."

            "Ya make it sounds like a bad thing, Prowler."

            "I didn't SAY it was a bad thing," he smirked.

            Jazz just laughed.  "No...I guess not...  I was headed outside to take a drive."

            "Oh, mind if I join you?"

            "Of course not," smiled Jazz.  "You think you're healed enough?"

            "I think I can manage." Prowl said as he smiled back.  Jazz smiled and both headed to the entrance of the Ark.

 

\- - -

 

            Once there, Jazz transformed.  _Not a cloud in the sky.  Easy sailin from here._   Prowl twitched his doorwings for a bit before transforming himself.  "I won't speed too much.  I'll stay within the speed limit to be safe."

            "Thank you Jazz."  He just smiled and they started on their way.  They started on a back road through the Oregon country side.

            Prowl smiled a bit as he watched the trees and the mountains pass by.  ‘ _It's beautiful out here...I've never noticed..._ ’

            Jazz laughed.  ‘ _You really DO work too much.  It's awesome out here.  Look at that lake over there._ ’

‘ _It's nice._ ’

Jazz smiled.‘ _This planet can be quite beautiful if you stop and look._ ’  Prowl smiled, following Jazz onto a main road.  This one was paved and it passed a few old shops and houses.  Prowl saw the humans doing many things.  ‘ _There's this perfect spot I want to show you.  Come with me?_ ’

            ‘ _Sure._ ’  Jazz smiled and followed the main road through the town.  Along the way they saw more animals and trees.  Prowl was amazed at it all.  He was surprised he missed so much always stuck in his office working or out in battle.

            ‘ _Takes your breath away to see the humans in their daily lives and nature.  This planet has such a unique beauty.  In some ways, it reminds me of home._ ’

            ‘ _Really?  How so?_ ’

            ‘ _The cities and the constant motion.  The life all around.  The way the humans interact with each other like a big machine with a common goal.  The simple beauties of this planet's nature.  It...feels like an organic Cybertron._ ’

            ‘ _An organic Cybertron, Jazz?_ ’

            ‘ _Yeah...  Look around you...  Think about it..._ ’

            ‘ _I guess I can see your point in a logical sense...._ ’  Jazz just smiled as they turned off the main road and onto a side road.  ‘ _Where we going Jazz?_ ’

            ‘ _You'll see..._ ’  Prowl sighed, but trusted Jazz enough to just follow.

 

\- - -

 

            They continued up the road for an hour until Jazz stopped.  He pulled over to a look out spot and transformed.  Prowl pulled next to him and transformed as well.  Jazz was silent, staring at the view from the cliff they were on.  There were miles of forest with a lush lake and wildlife.  The lake and connecting river sparkled.  The sunset was beautiful, turning the sky pretty blues, pinks, and purples.  The birds and wildlife were making their noises.  "It's like a pretty song..."

            "Oh wow..." Prowl said.

            Jazz just sighed happily.  "Can't you feel it resonate in your spark?"

            "I think so."

            Jazz pulled him close to him, putting a hand on his chest.  "Right here...something just touches you.  The feeling of belonging, of home... of peace."

            "I think I get what you are getting at Jazz."

            "Just like the boss bot always says...  Freedom for all life...  We've gotta protect everyone, on this planet and ours."  Prowl nods.  As they enjoyed the view....they did not know they were being watched.  Before Prowl could react, he was tackled by Thundercracker.  "HEY!" called Jazz.

            "We were waiting for you, Auto-scum!" Skywarp said with a smile "We got him Starscream!"

            "Good.  Don't hurt him too badly.  Megatron wants information from him."  Jazz tried to fight off the other 'Cons to get to Prowl.  Prowl tried to fight back, but was still too weak to put up a good defense.

            "Megatron wants to talk to you, Autobot." Thundercraker said.

            He tried to push and shove out of his hold.  "...Wasn't...almost...killing me...enough...?"  The two flyers just laughed.

            Prowl growled weakly.  Jazz was busy with Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage.  "PROWL!  Three...against...one...ain't...f-fair!"

            "Let's go already!" pouted Starscream.

            "Sure thing Starscream." said Thundercracker.

            The cassettes were called off and Prowl was dragged off.  "PROWL!  NO!"

            "...Jazz...!!!"

            Jazz growled and kicked up some dirt.  He transformed and sped back to the Ark.  ‘ _Jazz to Optimus Prime!  Jazz to Optimus Prime!  It's urgent, man!_ ’

            ' _Prime here.  What's wrong Jazz?  Is everything alright?  Teletran picked up some Decepticon energy signatures a while ago._ '

            ‘ _Prowl's been taken!_ ’

            ' _Okay Jazz head back to base and we will figure a plan to rescue Prowl from the Decepticons.  Who knows what Megatron has planned._ '

            ‘ _We'd better know!_ ’ Jazz huffed, frustrated and VERY worried about his best friend.

            ' _I know you’re as worried about Prowl as the rest of us, Jazz._ '

            ‘ _They're so low!  He JUST recovered...!_ ’

            ' _Calm down Jazz and get back to base.  We will come up with a plan._ '

            ‘ _...Jazz out..._ ’ he sighed.  He drove as fast as he could, not wanting to waste a second.

 

\- - -

 

            Back at the Decepticon base, Thundercraker and Skywarp drop their load in front of Megatron.  He only smirked.  "Leave us.  Soundwave, take him to the interrogation room."

            "Affirmative, Megatron."  All Prowl could do was moan weakly as Soundwave picked him up and dragged him out.

            "What are you planning on 'Lord Megatron'?" Starscream asked.

            "None of your business!  I don't tell my plans to traitors."

            Starscream just walked off with his arms across his chest.  _Like I WANTED to know ANYWAY!_ he huffed to himself.  Soundwave soon deposits Prowl into said interrogation room.  He glared weakly.  Megatron soon walked into the room.

            "...You...just...d-don't...know...when...to quit..."

            “Resistance futile, Autobot.  Function level below 100%," said Soundwave.

            Megatron smirked.  "This will be easy, since you're still recovering from what Shockwave did to you."

            "...You won't...g-get anything...from me..."

            "We'll see about that.  I can hear the weakness in your voice already.  From what I hear, that virus could have killed you.  If those slagging friends of yours hadn't got in the way!"  Prowl just growled weakly at him.  "Soundwave, start slow."

            "Affirmative, Lord Megatron."  Prowl stood his ground as best he could as Soundwave came over to him.  He played a high pitched frequency from the disrupter on his shoulder.  Prowl tried to hold his ground.  His still healing audios threatened to rupture, but he didn't utter a word.

            Megatron growled and motioned for Soundwave to stop.  "Try more brute force."

            "Affirmative, Lord Megatron."  Soundwave took a hold of Prowl by his neck and held him against the wall.  "You will tell me all the codes and information from your precious files."

            "...N-Never..."  Soundwave pushed him harder.  Prowl winced but nothing more.

            " ** _-growl-_** Drop him..."  Soundwave obeyed and released his hold on Prowl.

            Prowl fell to the floor harshly.  "Shall I take information by force?" asked Soundwave.

            "No...  Let's have a little more fun with him."  Soundwave just shrugged and lifted Prowl off the ground by his door wing.  Prowl tried to hold in a scream of pain.  Soundwave knew he had found a weak point and hoisted him into a standing position by it.  He took the liberty of pulling on the other one once he was standing.  "Tell me everything!" demanded Megatron.

            "...N-No...." Prowl all but whimpered.

            Soundwave pulled harder.  "You try my patience Autobot!"

            "..."  Soundwave pulled until the joints threatened to tear.  Prowl couldn't hold it any longer and started to yell in pain.

            Megatron motioned for Soundwave to stop.  "Tell me everything you hold in that processor of yours..."

            "...N...No...."

            "Soundwave!  Take it by force!"  Soundwave produced an uplink cord.  He pulled on Prowl's door wings to force him into submission as he connected the upload cord.

            "Leave him alone, Megatron!"

            "Prime!" Megatron sneered.

            "Unhand my soldier!"  Jazz growled, quickly loosing his cool.  His fingers itched around his rifle.

            "Now why would I want to do that?  Soundwave is getting important information from him.  Soon, I'll know everything."

            Jazz lost it and ran in, shooting at both 'Cons.  "Give Prowler back!"

            "Jazz!!!" Optimus yelled, half out of worry and half out of anger.  Jazz jumped in front of Prowl as Soundwave release a few cassettes.  Megatron transformed and aimed at him.

            "FIRE Soundwave!"  Jazz shielded Prowl as Prime tried to take offensive action to prevent it.  Prowl weakly looked up at Jazz.  Optimus quickly fired at Soundwave, making him drop Megatron.  The shot hit the floor instead.  Megatron transformed back with an angry growl.

            "Give up, Megatron.  It's over."  Jazz growled.  Optimus looked towards him.  "Get Prowl out of here."  Jazz just nodded and gently help Prowl to his feet.  Rumble and Frenzy tried to stop them by using their pile drivers, but a well aimed shot knocked them out cold.  "Call off your men, Megatron.  This is between you and me."  Jazz picked Prowl up and ran while Megatron and Optimus shared words and glares.  Soundwave waited to command his cassettes.

 

\- - -

 

            "...J...Ja....zz...."

            "Just stay cool.  We're going back to base."  Jazz carried Prowl out to a waiting Ratchet.

            Ratchet growled.  "Put him inside, Jazz."  He opened his back doors so Jazz could carefully put Prowl inside.

            "Once we get ya back to base Ratchet will fix ya up."

            Prowl nodded weakly.  "...S-sorry...Ratchet...  I...h-hadn't planned...on g-getting...i-into trouble...again...so soon..."

            "It's not your fault, Prowl," he half growled.

            "Yeah Prowler, it's the Cons’ fault." said Jazz.  There was a tense silence as Jazz and Ratchet sulked in their shared anger at Megatron.  Prowl couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable as they rode back to base.

 

\- - -

 

            Optimus and the other Autobots were fighting off the Decepticons.  “Your tactician is useless to you now, Prime.” Megatron spoke “Why tried to save him now?”

            “Prowl is never useless, Megatron.” Optimus said “He’s more loyal then most of your soldiers put together.”

            Megatron growled.  "Soundwave...!"  The other bots had him and his cassettes out of commission.

            "It's over Megatron."

            "...For now..." he growled in reply.

            "Let's head back Autobots." Optimus said to the others.  Many agreed, a bit worried about their tactician.

 

\- - -

 

            Once back at base, everyone went to the Recreation Room to relax and refuel.  Only a few were allowed to follow Optimus to Medical Bay.  Jazz was standing near the door when they came up.  "How is he, Jazz?"

            "He's pretty roughed up.  Ratchet kicked me out shortly after we got back."

            "I hope he's alright..." Bumblebee said.

            "He'll pull through.  Ratchet just wanted to work without distractions.  He's pretty tense right now."  Jazz sighed heavily, shifting his weight a little bit.

            "Go get yourself some Energon and rest up Jazz." Optimus said.

            The sabatour took a deep breath and sighed.  "I'd prefer to stay here and wait.  I can't le-..."

            "That was an order, Jazz.  I can't have you both upset by what happened.  A raging medic is enough."  Jazz just sighed and did as told.  Bumblebee decided to follow him.

            "Jazz!  Wait up!"  As Bumblebee ran after Jazz, Optimus decided to go inside.

            "Jazz, I told you to leave...Oh Prime.  Sorry I thought you were Jazz."

            "No, I had him report to the Recreation Room.  He needs it.  Sounds like you could use some downtime as well."

            "Later." Ratchet said as he went back to working on Prowl.

            Optimus sighed as he could hear and feel the tension in Ratchet's voice.  "I don't think you're working with a clear processor, Ratchet."

            Ratchet turned towards him.  "I'm the Chief Medic!  I think I know when I'm fit to work or not!"

            Optimus sighed.  "Ratchet..."  Ratchet sighed, stopping his work.  "You're too angry at Megatron and his men for taking Prowl when he had just recovered."

            "...You're right, Optimus.  I should take a few moments to cool my circuits.  He'll live if I leave him for a little while."  There was a smile in Optimus' optics.  Ratchet came over and walked up to him.  Optimus put a hand on his shoulder.

            "Sometimes it takes a friend to call us on our weaknesses we're too blind to see."

            "Thanks Optimus." Ratchet said.  Optimus just smiled as both walked down the hall.

 

\- - -

 

            After Ratchet got some energon and a bit of rest, he went back to fixing up Prowl.  His movements were more careful and slow now.  He worked with a calm mind, focusing on Prowl.  Bumblebee and Jazz slowly peeked their heads in the open door, hoping the medic wouldn’t notice.  "If you two aren't dying or have a missing limb..."

            "...Geez!  Optic in the back of yer head, Doc Bot."

            "Eeep!"

            "I have practice with the twins coming in here every day."

            "Oh..." Jazz sighed.  "Just worried 'bout, Prowl."

            "We...just wanted to see if he was alright," squeaked Bumblebee.

            "I'll let you know once I'm done, alright."

            "Let's go, Bee," said Jazz as he turned to leave.  Ratchet returned to Prowl with a sigh.  Weak optics slowly onlined.

            "...R-Ratchet...?"

            The CMO blinked.  "Awake already?"

            "...I-I shouldn't?"

            "You just surprised me.  How do you feel?"

            "...B-Better..."

            "Well, I'm almost done."

            "...G-Good...  ...T-Thank you..."  Ratchet just smiled and went back to work.  Prowl cringed a bit as he moved from the major injuries to his door wings.  He fidgeted uncomfortably and winced every now and then.

            "Why don't you go back to sleep?" Ratchet suggested.  Prowl nodded and fell asleep as soon as his optics closed.  Ratchet smiled again then started to work on him again.  He sighed at the amount of damage to the sensitive door wings.  "At least he didn't tear them off completely..."  He carefully turned Prowl over to reach them better.  He sighed heavily.  "They just won't give you a break will they?"  He started to carefully fix them.

 

\- - -

 

            When Prowl came online again, two familiar faces were looking over him.  “Hey Prowler.” Jazz said with a smile.

            “How you’re feeling?” Bumblebee asked.

            “When?” Prowl started to ask.

            “They were worried, and since I was done I’d let them in.” Ratchet said near by.

            “Oh, I see...”

            “You feelin’ okay, Prowler?”

            “A little weak still, but functional.”

            “That’s good to hear.  I was worried you wouldn’t wake up.”

            “Now, Bee, don’t assume the worst.  It’s cool.  This is Prowl we’re talkin’ about.”

            “With a little more rest, you’ll be fine.  They didn’t nearly kill you this time.”

            Prowl nods weakly.  "Is he okay to leave Ratch?" asked Jazz.

            Ratchet was silent in thought for a moment.  "Sure...but on one condition."

            "What is it?" Prowl asked.

            "You do not do anything stressful.  You are not battle ready.  Anything considering battle level action is not permitted."

            "I understand." Prowl said.

            "Yes, I know you do.  But I don't think you do," he said as he glared at Jazz.

            "Why ya looking at me doc?"

            "You know why..."

            "Aww I'm not that bad Ratch."  Ratchet just sighed.

            "I think he means for you not to challenge me to any sport related games, Jazz." Prowl said.

            "Awww, there goes all the fun..."

            "Jazz..." both Ratchet and Bumblebee warned.

            "Okay I get it." Jazz said "We'll just figure out something else to have fun Prowler."

            Prowl sighed as he hopped off the berth.  "Let's go."  Jazz took a hold of Prowl's arm.  Bumblebee followed.  Ratchet watched as Jazz and Bumblebee left the room with Prowl.  He smiled.

 

\- - -

 

            Meanwhile, Megatron was plotting what to do next.  "This is the second plan to get Prowl goes down the drain as the humans say." Starscream said.

            "Shut up!"

            "I have a plan, why not just give up?  It's not like he's the only Autobot with that information.  What good is information anyway?  Why not just go back to trying to destroy th-..."

            "I told you to shut up, Starscream!  When I want your opinion I'll ask for it!"

            "Some day I will become leader of the Decepticons."

            Megatron stood up at that.  He growled and shoved Starscream out of his way.  "That's a false dream, traitor."

            Starscream humphed.  "We'll see about that."

            "MEGATRON, WHAT IS OUR PLAN?" Soundwave asked as the Decepticon leader passed by him.

            "Go back to stealing energy and gaining Cybertron for ourselves.  We will succeed in destroying the Autobots as a whole.  No more targeting single members."

            "UNDERSTOOD."

            Starscream smirked as he heard their conversation.  "I told you so, oh mighty leader," he smiled to himself.

 

\- - -

 

            Meanwhile at Autobot Headquarters, Jazz was leading Prowl into the Recreation Room.  Jazz had him covering his optics.  "No peeking."

            "Jazz...should I be worried?"

            "Nah," he smiled as he led him further into the room.  "Okay, you can look now."

            All the Autobots and humans popped out of their hiding places.  "SURPRISE!"

            Prowl looked shocked and nearly blow his logic processor.  "W-What's all this...?"

            "It's for you, Prowler," Jazz smiled.  "We're all welcoming you back.  It's a party to celebrate you getting better."

            "I see..."

            Jazz slapped him on the shoulder.  "We were all worried about ya, buddy."

            "...Ev-everyone...?  A-All this...just for me?"

            "You bet, Prowler," Jazz smiled as he led him into the crowd of friends.

            "Hey Prowl.  Glad to see you're back to your old self.  I missed having your around on missions.  I hope you can go out again soon.  I miss having someone to talk to," said Bluestreak.  Prowl smiled a bit and patted his shoulder.  Bluestreak smiled.  "You're like a brother to me, Prowl.  I was worried about you."  Jazz smiled.  Bumblebee came up happily with Spike and Carly.

            "We're happy you're feeling better, Prowl." Carly said with a smile.

            "It wouldn't be the Autobot's without you."

            "I definitely agree with that," said a familiar voice.  Prowl turned and saw Optimus just coming into the room.  There was a smile in his optics.

            "Optimus sir..."  He just looked at Prowl expectantly.  "T-Thank you sir..."

            "All of you are like family.  Family sticks together and helps a fallen member.  We're a team, Prowl.  I would have done everything in my power to protect any one of you."  Prowl smiled a bit.  Optimus just patted him on the shoulder.  "Go enjoy yourself, you deserve it."  Prowl smiled at his leader and happily mingled into the crowd.  Optimus and Jazz followed.  All the Autobots were giving Prowl pats on the back.

            Bumblebee hugged him.  "It's great to have you back.  I was so worried for awhile..."  Prowl smiled and patted the minibot on the head.  "I'm just glad you're okay," he replied.

            "Thank you Bumblebee."  He just smiled as they continued through the crowd.  The Autobots were happy, glad to have their tactician and friend back.  With Prowl recovering and the virus threat gone, they would be ready to protect the Earth and their human allies from the Decepticons once again.

 

The End


End file.
